What Shall She Do?
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: Taken from a head-cannon on tumblr, Rose gets her period.


_When Rose got her period for the first time, Hermione was away at a conference so she had to tell her dad. Ron, the poor guy, had no idea what to do and threw her a box of tissues while he went to floo his own mum and asked her to come over._

Walking around her room, Rose contemplated whether or not to tell her father about starting her period. Her mother, Hermione, was off at a conference and she wouldn't be home for a couple of hours. Surely she shouldn't wait that long, right? Deciding it was best to tell her father before anything else happened (like bleeding through her clothes), Rose made her way downstairs nervously.

"Dad, can I tell you something?" she asked when she entered the kitchen. She wasn't entirely sure how she was going to tell him about starting her period, but she knew it wasn't going to go the way she hoped.

"Of course you can, Rosie. What's wrong?" Ron said as he looked up from that day's _Daily Prophet._

"I, uhm, I started my period," she said as she started to blush. She usually wasn't so blunt, but she wanted to get the period talk over with.

"Ooh," Ron said, not quite sure what to say. "Okay, take this box of tissues and go to the bathroom," he said as he got up, handed Rose the box of tissues that was sitting on the coffee table and made his way to the fireplace. He didn't know what to do when it came to periods so he was going to floo his mum and ask her to come over.

"Where are you going, Dad?" Rose asked quickly, not entirely sure what her dad had in mind.

"To floo your grandmother," Ron replied as he exited the kitchen and entered the living room.

"Ooh," Rosie said quietly. She knew exactly what Ron was going to do. He was going to floo his mother and ask her to come over and have her give the period talk. To be honest, she was glad that her dad was flooing her grandmother. It would be way too awkward if her dad flooed any of her aunts.

Walking upstairs, Rose realized how ironic it was that she had started her period while Hermione was gone. She had always imagined starting her period just like her friends had. But she had been entirely wrong.

Walking into the master bedroom, Rose made her way into her parent's bathroom. She knew that that's where Hermione kept everything that was needed when one was on their period.

Sitting down on the ledge of the bathtub, Rose absentmindedly started to twist the end of her shirt around her finger. She was nervous about what her grandmother would say. Not because she hadn't been told what to do but because it was the first time she had started her period.

Hearing a soft knock at the door, Rose pulled herself out of her thoughts. "Come in, Nana," she said softly.

Walking into the bathroom, Molly wasn't entirely sure what to expect of Rose. Ron hadn't told her much so she wasn't entirely sure if she was an emotional mess or not. "Hello, darling,'" she said as she made her way to where Rose was sitting.

"Hello," Rose replied as she looked up at Molly and nervously smiled. "I'm sure Dad told you I started my period?" she asked. She was so nervous that she wasn't quite sure why she had asked that.

"He did," Molly said as she nodded her head. "There's nothing to be worried about, love," she added when she noticed Rose give her another nervous smile. "It's a natural occurrence to start your period." She couldn't believe how much of Hermione was reflected in her granddaughter.

"I know," Rose said as she looked down at her lap. "I'm just nervous, I suppose," she added as she looked back at her grandmother.

Seeing how vulnerable Rose was, Molly scooted closer to her granddaughter and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, giving her a side hug. "There's nothing to be nervous about, Rose. I've been having my period since I was your age," she replied as she felt Rose wrap her arm around her abdomen.

"How long does each one last for?" Rose asked curiously. She didn't really feel like talking about her grandmother's periods.

"Five to seven days. But since this is your first period, it's not going to be regular. Your body still needs to adjust to your menstrual cycle," Molly replied.

"And that means...?" Rose asked.

"You could have one period and wait six months for the next one," Molly said. The Hermione in Rose was really starting to surface.

"Why are periods so complicated?" Rose uttered. She hated how it was women who had to go through menstrual cycles, pregnancy, and child birth. Why couldn't guys do those things? It would make life so much easier.

Molly laughed. "That's just how they are, love. Now go get a pad and put it on. I'll go talk to your father," she said as she got up from where she was sitting and kissed the top of Rose's head.

"Thank you, Nana," Rose said as she also got up and gave Molly a hug.

"You're welcome, dear," Molly replied as she hugged Rose back and then exited the room.

Rose was surprised how smoothly the 'period' talk had gone with her grandmother. But that didn't make her any less happy that it was over with.


End file.
